Heterocera Atoll
Heterocera Atoll was first hinted on the Experience page (login required) on the Second Life website in early February. The famed explorer Magellan Linden reported on his activities through his blog, The Magellan Linden Chronicles. The explorations resulted in a new continent arising in the afternoon of March 22, 2005. Magellan Linden's last blog entry was on April 1st, 2005, but the expansion of the continent went on without his travel logs. The landmass was completed in early December 2005 and resulted in the continent being nearly as large as the original southern continent. In late 2006, an independent school of geographic recording, unaware of Magellan Linden's earlier effort, applied the unofficial name "Dualatoll" to this area. Heterocera sits generally west of Nautilus and north of Sansara. Links * Center of Heterocera Atoll (SLURL) * Forum Link: Reference for name Geography Although lacking the diversity of Sansara, Heterocera is home to several diverse geographic and climatic regions. From the watery areas of the delta through the broad plains sweeping across the southeastern slopes and leading up to an impressive mountain range, the Atoll provides significant opportunities for residents. History Over the later part of 2005, this continent became home to many of the "Second Life Second Wave": those residents who learned of Second Life from real life media stories, as opposed to word of mouth referrals from the aboriginal residents. Points of Interest *ANWR *The Great Wall *Griefer containment pond *Hyles Swamp Infohub *Second Life Railroad *Temple of Iris *Vicinia Quay *The Wreck of HMS Malamute *Zygaena Crater Regions Eucalyptus Heights: The sims which form the lower crest of the ridge in the center of the outer atoll. Hierboven: The water sims north for the outer lagoon. Upper Delta: The water sims east of the outer lagoon. Lower Delta: The water sims south of the outer lagoon and the southern part of Dualatoll. Hellingzonnige: The large alluvial plain on the south western area of Dualatoll. Hieronder: The coastal sims bordering the southern shores of the outer lagoon. Dekant: The ocean sims on the western edge of Heterocera, running from above Hellingzonnige north. Catawba: The uplands between Dekant and the outer lagoon. Geographical twin to the Eucalyputus Heights area to the east. Koudehelling: The plain covering the northern band of Heterocera. Sims (as of 3/26/06) *Abraxas *Achemon *Achlya *Acontia *Acrea *Adscita *Agapema *Agirus *Aglia *Agriopis *Agrius *Albata *Albipectus *Albulata *Alcis *Algira *Alleni *Alompra *Alope *Ambrosia *Ambulyx *Amella *Amplypterus *Amydria *Andraca *Anilis *ANWR *Aplasta *Apoda *Arches *Asella *Astarte *Astylus *Athetis *Atropos *Austroplacida *Azalea *Bagworm *Baileya *Bedstraw *Behrii *Bella *Bembecia *Berbera *Besma *Bhaga *Bhima *Biston *Blanda *Blush *Bombyx *Bouraq *Brauni *Brindle *Brithys *Brocade *Buff *Burnet *Burnet *Burns *Busiris *Cabera *Calleta *Campanula *Campion *Carmine *Carolina *Castaneae *Catalpa *Catax *Catocala *Cecropia *Celerio *Cepphis *Cerisyi *Cerura *Charissa *Chiasmia *Chinati *Chiron *Cilix *Cincta *Cisseps *Cisthene *Citrago *Clanis *Clearwing *Cleora *Colona *Columbia *Concinna *Congrua *Consular *Cosmet *Cossus *Crameri *Crenulate *Cristat *Crumbi *Cryphia *Cyclops *Cycnia *Cypa *Dagger *Dahana *Daphnis *Datana *Deltote *Denrolimus *Dicycla *Didugua *Dierli *Diloba *Dimidiata *Drepana *Drinker *Dryas *Drymonia *Dubia *Ear *Echo *Eggar *Egira *Electra *Elibia *Ellida *Ello *Elpenor *Emmelia *Engrailed *Enyo *Epilais *Epione *Epirrhoe *Epirrita *Erminea *Eson *Ethmia *Euclidia *Euryalus *Euthrix *Euxoa *Euxoa *Falcaria *Falcata *Feltia *Ferox *Fillip *Fishii *Foxglove *Fraxini *Fucosa *Furvata *Gabara *Galiata *Gallii *GameDev1 *GameDev2 *GameDev4 *Garuda *Gemella *Gemmed *Geometer *Gibbosa *Gilvaria *Girdler *Gluphisia *Gnoma *Goodelli *Grahica *Griffin *Grote *Gunda *Hagen *Hantu *Haploa *Haworth *Hecta *Hector *Hemaris *Hepialus *Hera *Herald *Highflyer *Hirtaria *Hooktip *Horisme *Huckleberry *Hummingbird *Humuli *Hydrangea *Hyles *Hyppa *Idaea *Idia *Immidae *Imperial *Increta *Iris *Isabella *Istar *Itame *Jodis *Jota *Juanita *Jubata *Kama *Knot *Laelia *Lajonquierea *Lanestris *Laothoe *Lapara *Lappet *Lasiocampa *Leafminer *Leafroller *Lebeau *Lebeda *Lemonia *Lida *Ligdia *Linda *Lineata *Loepa *Lonicerae *Lota *Loti *Lugubris *Lunalis *Lunaris *Lunata *Lunula *Lupulinus *Lutestring *Lutra *Lyonet *Lythria *Macaria *Maculata *Maia *Malacosoma *Manduca *Mantle *Marumba *Melanthia *Menophra *Metanastria *Mi *Miata *Minoa *Misogada *Mocis *Modest *Modesta *Moma *Monema *Moneta *Mormo *Morrison *Moth *Mournful *Mullein *Muralis *Murinata *Muslin *Myron *Nadata *Nefrax *Nerice *Nessus *Neumoegen *Nitida *Nolidae *Notata *Notha *November *Nuttall *Oakworm *Obscure *Ocellata *Ochreous *Oculea *Odezia *Or *Orache *Oslar *Owlet *Pachylia *Pandorus *Paranthrene *Paratrea *Parce *Parva *Patagonia *Pavonia *Pawpaw *Peach *Peacock *Perizoma *Phasma *Pheosia *Philereme *Philudoria *Phyllira *Phyllodesma *Picus *Piegler *Pigra *Pinastri *Pini *Plano *Plebeja *Plusia *Poecila *Polia *Polkadot *Promissa *Pruetti *Pruni *Pryeri *Pug *Putnami *Pyri *Pyrina *Pyrrhia *Quaker *Ranunculus *Ribeata *Riddings *Ridens *Rivata *Rivula *Rivulet *Rosieri *Royal *Rubi *Rustic *Sabra *Sabre *Sabulella *Sagittata *Sallow *Samia *Sandra *Satellite *Saturnia *Satyr *Scape *Schizura *Scoopwing *Scotopteryx *Sedge *Selenia *Seraphim *Serpentata *Sesia *Severa *Shark *Shipton *Sibine *Sikkima *Sinica *Siona *Slosser *Smoky *Snout *Sociaria *Solariam *Spangle *Spectacle *Specter *Sphinx *Spinach *Spini *Spiny *Sponsa *Sprawler *Stout *Suduffco *Sundana *Supernova *Sweetbay *Sylvata *Sylvia *Sylvina *Taeniatum *Tamsi *Tawny *Tecta *Telea *Tenera *Tersa *Tessellata *Tethea *Thera *Theretra *Thetidia *Thyatira *Thyris *Tiger *Timandra *Tiretta *Tischeriidae *Togata *Torva *Trabala *Tridens *Trifolii *Triphosa *Tuliptree *Turnip *Tussock *Tyta *Ufeus *Undulosa *Urdu *Valerian *Varnish *Vashti *Velda *Velox *Vestal *Viciae *Vicina *Vine *Vinula *Voti *Wainscot *Walnut *Wasp *Wauaria *Waved *Webworm *Wolof *Woolybear *Xanthorhoe *Yucca *Zale *Zephyr *Zeuzera *Ziczac *Zygaena Category:Geography Category:Continents